Destino Aciago
by Gothic Amethyst
Summary: Enfrentarse a una despedida siempre resulta difícil, pero no saber si tendrás la oportunidad de poder despedirte, es una sensación aún peor.  Shonen ai - Shanks x Ace  Oneshot


**Resumen: **Enfrentarse a una despedida siempre resulta difícil, pero no saber si tendrás la oportunidad de poder despedirte, es una sensación aún peor. (Shonen ai)

**Pareja: **Shanks x Ace

**Género: **Drama, romántico

**Clasificación: **G (todos los públicos)

**Advertencias: Spoilers** anime capítulo 316 y 325. **Spoiler **del capítulo 550 del manga y posible alusión (muy sutil, más bien indirecta xD) a los últimos capítulos del **manga** [570 en adelante].

**Tipo: **Oneshot

**Estado: **Finalizado

**DESTINO ACIAGO**

Un extraño sentimiento le embargó al subir a aquel navío. A cada paso que daba, su poder se hacía más presente, haciendo caer a los piratas cerca de él como si fueran insectos sin vida. Realmente no lo tuvo en cuenta, simplemente olvidó en ese momento como el Haki afectaba a los demás si no lo controlaba con cuidado. En ese instante notó la presencia del hombre que buscaba, era evidente que su poder era inmenso y percibió un fuerte aura a su alrededor. Mantenía su mirada fija en él, pero Shanks no iba a dejarse impresionar por la majestuosa e implacable figura de Shirohige.

No, se dijo mentalmente, él había venido por asuntos de importancia aún mayores y no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás. Había demasiadas cosas en juego y lo que más temía es que todo fuera demasiado tarde. Se sentó frente al legendario pirata, enfrentando su impetuosa mirada. Intentó no sonar amenazador pero su voz le traicionó, mostrando la inquietud que sentía.

— Vengo a pedirte que retires a Ace de su misión encomendada — por un breve instante el silencio se hizo presente en el barco.

— ¿Vienes a mi barco a decirme que debo hacer, Akagami? — increpó el pirata con irritación en la voz.

— Así es — añadió sin más, sabiendo que haría enojar a aquel hombre, pero a Shanks le quedaba poco tiempo —. Temo por la seguridad de Ace, es demasiado pronto.

— Ace fue quien decidió aceptar la misión de asesinar a Marshall D. Teach — interrumpió el hombre de porte solemne —. Vienes a mi barco y me insultas de esta manera. ¡Te faltan 100 años para poder decirme que hacer!

Su furia era evidente, Shanks había cruzado el leve límite de la paciencia de Shirohige y sabía que iba a pagar por ello. Aun así, él debía evitar ese enfrentamiento, debía hacerlo por Ace. De pronto las nubes hicieron acto de presencia presagiando un infortunio, el cielo se oscureció y Shanks desenvainó su espada, pero Shirohige fue muy rápido e interceptó el ataque con su bisento. Ese hombre nunca dejaba de sorprenderle, era realmente poderoso. A decir verdad, ¿qué _yonkô _no lo era? Al chocar ambas armas, las nubes que permanecían solemnes sobre ellos, se partieron en dos. Sólo Shirohige y Shanks permanecieron en silencio, el resto de la tripulación quedó asombrada por ese extraño fenómeno y comenzaron a murmurar, inquietos.

Shanks no iba a darse por vencido, llegó al _Moby Dick_ decidido a hablar con Shirohige pero al parecer sus palabras no le habían preocupado lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso no le importaba el destino de uno de sus propios hombres? Era evidente que sí le preocupaba pero su confianza en él era alta, tal vez demasiado. ¿Acaso sabía con certeza que Ace iba a salir victorioso de la batalla? Shanks estaba seguro que Edward conocía muy bien al hombre que Ace deseaba asesinar con todas sus fuerzas, pero tal vez no tanto como él mismo. A su mente llegaron imágenes fugaces, del fatídico momento en que Kurohige dejó una eterna cicatriz en su rostro.

— Si no vas a impedirle marchar, al menos dime dónde puedo encontrarlo — su voz sonó imponente a oídos de todos. Ese mismo día Shanks buscó al joven pirata sin éxito, ni siquiera había rastro suyo en la cabaña de "_Leorech_".

La mirada decidida del pelirrojo hizo sentir en Shirohige un extraño pesar. ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto a arriesgar ese hombre por la seguridad de su comandante? No le extrañó el ansiado impulso del Akagami por averiguar el paradero de Ace, pero sí el hecho que Shanks desconocía dónde estaba su tripulante. Algo en su interior le indicó que se avecinaban problemas, pero desechó ese presentimiento tan rápido como un soplido apaga una vela. Tal vez le daría ese regalo al Akagami, pero nada más.

— Si te das prisa tal vez le encuentres en _Leorech_ en esta ocasión — dijo, envainando el enorme bisento, dando la espalda a su rival —. Después se dirigirá a la _isla Banaro_ y ya será demasiado tarde para ti.

Shanks permaneció en silencio, bastante asombrado por la repentina confesión del pirata. Mostró una sutil sonrisa, aún sabiendo que Shirohige no podía verle, y dio media vuelta tan rápido como pudo. Todo cuanto necesitaba era tiempo. Tiempo que no tenía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dedicó una última mirada a ese pequeño lugar al que había llamado hogar en los últimos dos años y dejó escapar un suspiro algo cansado. No es que sintiera una especial añoranza por esa pequeña cabaña mal mantenida, ahora que lo recordaba apenas había permanecido en ella más de cinco días seguidos, pero los recuerdos vividos en ese lugar si permanecían grabados en su mente.

Únicamente volvió allí para recoger algunas cosas para su viaje y emprender su marcha lo más rápido posible hacia la _isla Banaro_, donde esperaba ansioso poder encontrar a Kurohige y darle muerte. De ese modo la venganza habría llegado a su fin y volvería con su tripulación sin más contratiempos. Colocó la mochila sobre sus hombros y cerró la puerta sin preocuparse en coger la llave, seguramente Ace no volvería allí nunca más.

Al dar la vuelta sin mirar una sola vez atrás, quedó estático al notar la presencia de alguien que conocía muy bien. Levantó la vista del suelo y se asombró al verle allí, el pelirrojo permanecía inmóvil, con una misteriosa mirada y sonrisa enigmática. No se atrevió a moverse pues bien sabía que Shanks no había ido hasta allí sólo para verle marchar. Ace mostró una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y decidió acercarse lentamente hasta el pirata.

Shanks bendijo a los Dioses por encontrar al moreno a tiempo, la esperanza resurgió de sus cenizas al ver a Ace salir de aquella pequeña cabaña y observó en silencio el rostro sorprendido del joven. Quiso decir algo pero no supo cómo comenzar aquella conversación, y al parecer el joven muchacho que permanecía alejado de él, estaba esperando oír la razón por la cual estaba ahí nuevamente frente a él. Pronto notó como Ace avanzaba lentamente al no recibir explicación alguna de su presencia, con su típica sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro. Por un instante le recordó a Luffy.

Pensó que el joven iba a detenerse pero se equivocó. Ace pasó de largo a su lado sin recibir ninguna palabra ni saludo por su parte. Shanks dejó escapar una silenciosa risa, al parecer Ace sabía el por qué había ido hasta ahí. Iba a ser difícil hacer cambiar de opinión a alguien tan cabezota como Portgas D. Ace. Antes de que el joven pudiera alejarse más, Shanks agarró rápidamente el brazo del muchacho, deteniendo abruptamente su marcha.

— Después de tanto tiempo, ¿ése es todo el saludo que recibo por tu parte? — dijo Shanks sin maldad en la voz. Ya conocía el temperamental comportamiento de Ace y preveía a la perfección todos sus pensamientos.

— No es que tú hayas dicho mucho más tampoco, ¿no es así? — Ace mantenía su rostro oculto, permanecía observando el suelo y el sombrero escondía todo su semblante —. Sé a qué has venido y siento decirte que pierdes el tiempo.

— Puede ser — dejó escapar Shanks en un susurro, sujetando fuertemente aquel brazo —. Pero vas a escucharme de todos modos.

Ace alzó el rostro mostrando una dulce sonrisa en los labios, la cual desarmó a Shanks por completo y aflojó el agarre. Ahora esos ojos negros estaban fijos en él y un extraño sentimiento le revolvió el estómago. ¿Qué le impulsó ir hasta allí? Bien sabía que ese joven cabezota no iba a cambiar de parecer, en eso era igual que Luffy. Las palabras que ahora aparecían en su mente le hicieron sentir una desagradable sensación, porque tal vez la única razón por la que fue allí, era para despedirse de Ace. Y ese pensamiento le atemorizaba.

— ¿Has venido a aconsejarme o detenerme? — cuestionó Ace con un tono burlón, sin dejar de observar al pelirrojo.

— Sabes que es demasiado pronto para enfrentarte a Teach — la decepción era evidente en el rostro de Ace al escuchar esas palabras, pero Shanks no conocía otra forma de decirlo —. Aún no estás preparado.

— Entonces has venido a detenerme — dejó escapar con seriedad en la voz, mostrando un rostro molesto.

— Eres demasiado cabezota, Ace — confesó Shanks sin titubeos —. Me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir.

El silencio del muchacho comenzó a exasperarle, tomó con más fuerza el brazo de Ace y le volteó hábilmente, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. No iba a darle opción alguna, acercó el rostro hasta aquellos impávidos labios y sin contemplaciones le besó, para asombro de Ace. Los labios de Shanks eran suaves pero el beso no tenía nada de inocente, el pelirrojo pudo adentrarse en la húmeda cavidad contra la propia voluntad del muchacho. Ace sintió aquella impetuosa lengua recorrerle cada hueco de su boca.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Ace se apartó de Shanks rápidamente, ocultando sus labios con el brazo que tenía libre. El beso apenas duró unos segundos pero los suficientes para alterarle completamente y ya no supo que pensar. Odiaba y amaba a ese hombre que le provocaba tanto, ese pirata que no dejaba de desafiarle con la mirada, marcada por la triple cicatriz. Intentó recomponerse tras la invasión del beso y observó con ira a Shanks. Estar con ese hombre sólo le hacía más daño, observar esa mirada y sonrisa amable llegaba a veces a desquiciarle completamente.

Ace se soltó del agarre y le asombró que Shanks no pusiera resistencia. Le miró fijamente y dejó mostrar una sonrisa ladeada llena de escepticismo. Un beso no iba a hacerle cambiar de parecer, era su decisión y Shanks debía respetarla, por las buenas o por las malas. Pero más sentimientos enfrentados se arremolinaban en su interior. Ver a ese hombre frente a él le dolía tanto como lo añoraba, por mucho que le gritase a su mente olvidar cada palabra, cada caricia, parecía no hacerle caso, siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos y eso le amargaba.

Se repetía una y mil veces que no podía preocuparse por eso, era un pirata y como tal, sólo le debía lealtad a un hombre, su capitán. Todo tarde o temprano llegaría a su final, como todas las cosas en la vida, nada era eterno. Y con el fin, se descubriría toda la verdad, por muy dolorosa que fuese. Tal vez fue ese pensamiento quien le hizo hablar, dejando escapar todo cuanto albergaba en su mente.

— Sólo estás interesado en mí por mi padre, ¿crees que no lo sabía? — Espetó Ace, estaba completamente decepcionado, dejó arrastrar con rabia las palabras que cada día desde que conoció a Shanks, habían estado ancladas en su mente —. Piensas que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Kurohige y por eso quieres detenerme.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron como una estaca en el corazón del Akagami. El rostro indiferente de Ace se quedó grabado en su subconsciente y sin poder hacer nada le vio dar media vuelta nuevamente. Durante todo ese tiempo, Ace había estado luchando contra los demonios de su padre. Todo lo referente a ese hombre le afectó demasiado en el pasado, tanto como para desconfiar incluso de él. Al pensarlo, sintió como la rabia hacía arder su sangre, se preguntó ¿cómo podía Ace pensar eso?

— ¿Todo este tiempo has pensado eso de mi? — Mencionó haciéndose oír, afectado por las palabras del muchacho. Ya no había rastro de amabilidad en ese rostro ofendido — Todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, ¿has pensado que era sólo por interés u obligación?

Ace se detuvo al escuchar las dolidas palabras de Shanks y sintió cómo algo en su interior se quebraba. ¿Qué más podía pensar? Nunca le dio razones para creer que realmente le quería, mantenían una relación que apenas podía clasificar como "_normal_". ¿Qué eran realmente? Ellos nunca hablaron sobre eso, simplemente se dejaron llevar por algo que no tenía nombre, algo que no podía clasificar como amor o amistad. ¿Simple pasión tal vez? Ace estaba cansado de pugnar contra todos los sentimientos que le atormentaban y huir de ese hombre era la única solución.

— ¿Crees que no confío en tus habilidades? — gritó con más furia, sin dejar de observar la inmóvil figura de Ace.

El silencio parecía no dar tregua y por un instante aquella sensación le estaba ahogando. No recibió respuesta alguna de Ace y eso le dolía. Se acercó a él, hasta quedar a su espalda nuevamente, dejando un poco de espacio. La tentación de voltearle era demasiado fuerte pero se contuvo, no quería estropear las cosas más de lo que ya estaban. Ace no se daba cuenta de nada, de sus sentimientos ni de sus miedos. Susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ace pudiera oírle, sin poder evitar que la tristeza se reflejase en sus ojos.

— La razón por la que he venido no es porque dude de ti, ni hago esto por tu padre — confesó sin reparos, el muchacho debía ser conocedor de la verdad —. Lo hago porque me aterra la idea de perderte.

Percibió un sutil movimiento en el cuerpo del muchacho al decir lo que por tanto tiempo mantuvo oculto en su corazón. Siempre pensó que entre ellos, no eran necesarias las palabras, pero se equivocó. Ace no podía leer su mente y Shanks se arrepintió de no decírselo tiempo atrás. Rogó porque no fuera demasiado tarde para hacerle saber sus sentimientos. Aun así, Ace no dijo nada, permanecía inmóvil a un paso de él.

Ace siempre se consideró un hombre simple, le gustaba dormir, comer y divertirse, como cualquier joven de su edad. Su lema en la vida era vivir sin arrepentimientos, siendo libre. Pero más de una vez se cuestionó esas palabras al conocer a Shanks. Lo que más odiaba Ace era sentirse débil, vulnerable y dolido. Todos esos sentimientos los quería abolir de su cuerpo, pero ahí estaban. Era humano después de todo. Pero aquellas palabras de Shanks las odió más que nada. ¿Por qué ahora? Tuvo tanto tiempo para decirlas y decidió mencionarlas precisamente en ese momento en el cual estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo, marcharse lejos y no volver. Pero no, para su desgracia las mencionó como si fueran un regalo del cielo. Y, como lo que más odiaba en el mundo, esas palabras le hicieron sentirse débil, vulnerable y dolido.

Tal vez por eso no dijo nada, su garganta se negaba dejar escapar sonido alguno, esa sensación le angustiaba. Por unos instantes dejó de pensar. Giró el rostro hacia el hombre que tanto amaba y se adueñó de sus labios. Sin querer evitarlo, devolvió el beso que Shanks minutos antes le había robado. Aunque esas palabras dichas por su amante se clavaron en lo más profundo de su alma, él no iba a renunciar a su misión. No quería ni podía hacerlo. La venganza era su cometido, estaba por encima del deseo, del placer y del amor. Tal vez Shanks no iba a perdonarle por su decisión, pero él no se arrepentiría de nada. Era su destino.

Tras varios minutos sumidos en aquel embriagante beso, Ace se dejó llevar por el momento y permitió un pequeño avance del pelirrojo. Sintió como aquella experta mano acariciaba su torso desnudo, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Esa sensación le hizo erizar el vello al instante. No negó que deseaba más contacto, pero tampoco iba a pedirlo. Los dedos de Shanks se acercaron peligrosamente al borde de su pantalón, sintiendo una agradable excitación recorrer su cuerpo. Demasiado agradable para su gusto.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que compartió un momento así con Shanks? Ya casi no lo recordaba, ese último año ambos estuvieron demasiado ocupados. Tres, tal vez cuatro noches compartidas en ese mismo lugar. Los recuerdos amenazaban con apoderarse de su mente, preciados momentos que amaba tanto como los odiaba, por sentirse vulnerable por ellos.

Era cierto que anhelaba tener ese cuerpo nuevamente sobre él, sentir el calor que le proporcionaba estar a su lado, percibir la sofocante respiración de Shanks sobre su rostro al llegar al orgasmo. Todo era un conjunto de sensaciones y recuerdos que le dominaban completamente al sentir el simple roce de ese hombre. Tantos deseos y emociones compartidas le estaban torturando por dentro. Y era aún peor saber, que tal vez, aquella sería la última vez.

Alcanzó la mano de Shanks antes de permitirle continuar y le observó con la respiración sutilmente agitada. El rostro del Akagami mostraba un deseo y anhelo apremiante, el mismo que seguramente también se revelaba en él. Acarició lentamente ese rostro que le había hechizado de tal modo que no era capaz de pensar en nada más y recorrió con los dedos la peculiar cicatriz, dirigiéndoles luego hacia los dulces labios.

Shanks comprendió al instante que nada más iba a ocurrir en ese momento. Agarró dulcemente la mano que recorría su rostro con tanto cuidado y la apresó entre sus dedos. La llevó hasta sus labios y la besó cálidamente, observando los oscuros ojos de su amante. Ace le dedicó una sonrisa que no supo como describir.

— Vas a tener que esperarme — dijo Ace intentando mostrar indiferencia, la cual no sentía.

— Siempre he esperado por ti — contestó Shanks con firmeza.

Esas palabras le resultaron extrañas, pero Ace dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de una vez por todas. Sabía que si se quedaba no podría irse nunca, ese hombre ejercía un misterioso poder sobre él. Pero, como si hubiera recordado algo de pronto, se detuvo.

¿Siempre había esperado por él? Esas palabras guardaban un significado mayor, ahora se percató que Shanks era el único que le buscaba siempre. Ace nunca dio ese paso, en todos sus encuentros era el Akagami quien venía en su busca. ¿Tal vez Shanks tampoco percibió sus verdaderos sentimientos? Se sintió culpable al pensar eso, después de reprocharle a Shanks en una situación similar. Ace reconoció que se había equivocado y apenas se dio cuenta hasta ahora.

Shanks, al notar la vacilación de Ace, se dirigió hasta él y rodeó sus hombros con los brazos, en un cálido abrazo. Intentó reconfortarle, la mente de su amante era caótica en esos momentos, pudo advertirlo fácilmente. Tener tan cerca la persona que amaba sin poder tenerla, le hacía sentir un dolor indescriptible en el pecho. Pero se obligó a no exteriorizar su malestar, como otras tantas veces, Ace era lo más importante ahora. Al sentir el aroma del joven, aspiró con delicadeza cerca de su cuello y susurró dos sencillas palabras al oído que hizo a Ace estremecer.

— Te amo.

Simples palabras que nunca imaginó escuchar de esos labios, maldita la hora en la que Shanks las pronunciaba. Admitió que eso sí le había desarmado por completo, la felicidad pugnaba contra su juicio dispuesta a ganar. Sintió unas ganas terribles de corresponder el abrazo y quedarse junto a él. Pero no lo hizo.

Shanks notó como el cuerpo de Ace se movía sutilmente bajo él, el joven moreno volvió la vista atrás. Su rostro reflejaba una seguridad muy propia en él y una sonrisa que mostraba una inmensa felicidad. Sintió la tibieza de esa mano nuevamente sobre su rostro y la voz de Ace no se hizo esperar.

— La próxima vez seré yo quien vaya a buscarte — esas palabras sorprendieron a Shanks más de lo esperado, pero el hombre se mantuvo en silencio sin dejar de observar a Ace —. Pero pase lo que pase, no vas a perderme nunca, porque yo siempre seré tuyo y siempre estaré contigo. Recuérdalo.

Y así lo haría, se juró en silencio el Akagami. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Ace. Shanks las grabó en su mente como un preciado tesoro. Nunca dudaría de él, ni de su amor, aunque tuvieran que estar separados. Aun así, un intenso dolor hizo preso de su ser mientras observaba con una triste sonrisa aquel joven al que vio crecer. La nostalgia apareció como un manto sombrío sobre su rostro, el cual intentó ocultar. Tomó entre sus dedos el sombrero de Ace y, como muchas otras veces hizo en el pasado, acarició aquella suave melena que tanto adoraba.

Ace sonrió por aquel infantil gesto, cuando él y Luffy eran pequeños, Shanks siempre hacía lo mismo cada vez que se marchaba a navegar con su banda de piratas. Era su forma de decir adiós. Recordó la sensación que tiempo atrás le inundaba al sentir esa cálida mano sobre su cabello. Lo cierto era que esa misma sensación no cambió ni un ápice desde la primera vez hasta ahora. Shanks volvió a ubicar el sombrero sobre su dueño y Ace aprovechó ese momento para darle un último beso furtivo. Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo y el tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. Ace sonrió y dio media vuelta, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Aun con todo el poder que tenía, Shanks no hizo nada por detenerle, viéndole marchar. Ace se alejaba de él a cada paso que daba, dejándole con una terrible sensación de pérdida. Contempló la espalda tatuada de su amante y un dolor agudo apareció en su pecho. Una agridulce despedida no era todo cuanto obtuvo ese día, también sentimientos correspondidos y una desgarradora nostalgia. Pero lo realmente importante que quiso impedir allí, no lo consiguió, dejando marchar al hombre que amaba hacia un futuro incierto.

Un terrible presentimiento se adueñó de su cuerpo y supo que el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa desagradable. En ese momento ya estaba harto del destino, ¿acaso sólo había sufrimiento en él? Sonrió amargamente, sabiendo la respuesta a su pregunta. Observó como la figura de Ace desaparecía en el horizonte, aquel niño al que había terminado amando más que a su propia existencia. Por desgracia, un destino aciago como el suyo no se podía cambiar por mucho que su alma lo desease.

**FIN**


End file.
